


Мой «ушастый» соулмейт

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Realistic, Romance, Russia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Students, Trains
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Когда в Питер пришла жара, я не стал долго думать и решил сгонять загород. «На недельку до второго» и все такое. Но, оказавшись на Удельной, я ужаснулся предстоящей поездке: уже на одной только платформе народу было столько, хоть жопой жуй.
Kudos: 1





	Мой «ушастый» соулмейт

**Author's Note:**

> ／(･ × ･)＼

Вот уже несколько дней в Санкт-Петербурге стояла аномальная жара. А аномальная она потому, что всем давно известно ― в Питере нормального лета не бывает, и вообще мы тут, знаете ли, живем на болоте, ходим постоянно с зонтами, видим мир исключительно в сером цвете, и что такое солнце знаем только по фоткам из интернета.

Но и на нашей улице иногда случается праздник.

Именно поэтому я уже во всю прыть мчался на метро до старой доброй Удельной, откуда собирался стартануть загород. Солнце нещадно палило уже с самого утра, и я решил уехать на двенадцатичасовой электричке.

Друзья мои оказались все в разъездах и делах, поэтому я взял небольшой рюкзак со всем необходимым, да и поехал! Погреть свои двадцатиоднолетние кости на теплом песке казалось мне делом жизненно необходимым. Ибо нефиг прозябать дома в такую погоду, которая в Северной столице была на вес золота.

Летние каникулы неумолимо близились к своему логическому завершению, а я так еще никуда не ездил, да и не ходил, что уж тут скрывать. Бесплатный поход в Эрмитаж не в счет, туда меня занесла нелегкая вместе с другом (и по совместительству одногруппником), когда пришлось пережидать очередной дождь. А так ну вообще никуда. После июньских экзаменов и практики я был выжат как лимон и просто не мог выйти из комнаты.

Но не успел я опомниться, как лето уже начало заканчиваться, а что еще печальнее и ужаснее, приближался четвертый курс с очередной практикой, щедро приправленной порцией экзаменов. И вишенкой на этом торте отчаяния был Его Темнейшество Диплом.

Злой рок, не иначе.

Я незаметно потряс головой, в надежде отбросить ненужные мысли. Никакой учебы в мою смену. Во всяком случае, до первого сентября уж точно. И да пребудет со мной Сила в те темные времена.

Я надел наушники, сделал музыку погромче и закрыл глаза, предвкушая пляж и легкий бриз.

Уже поднимаясь на эскалаторе, я решил узнать время, бросив беглый взгляд на часы на левой руке. Без двадцати двенадцать. Отлично. Должен успеть.

В то же время я по старой привычке поправил небольшой кожаный браслет под часами, хранивший тайну моего соулмейта. Вернее, его первые слова, сказанные мне. Я тяжело вздохнул и снова задумался обо всей этой истории с родственными душами. Мечтал ли я о встрече со своей половиной? Ну конечно, мечтал. Просто это было как-то… Маловероятно?

Соулмейта можно было встретить в любом возрасте. Независимо от ориентации родственных душ, это могла быть женщина, и мог быть мужчина. А еще соулмейт мог быть даже не из твоей страны. Могло быть все что угодно, и это несколько удручает.

Я с детства ездил на электричках загородного направления, поэтому даже не был удивлен значению надписи, когда та появилась. Мне тогда было десять.

« _Не знаешь, контры еще не проходили?_ » ― гласила метка на моей руке.

Она забавляет меня, ведь судя по всему, меня ожидает встреча с кем-то в электричке и этот кто-то, возможно, предпочтет не оплачивать проезд. Надпись была выполнена аккуратным витиеватым почерком с наклоном в левую сторону, поэтому я предположил, что моя пара ― левша.

С тех давних пор я стал ездить на электричках довольно часто, будь то к родственникам, знакомым, друзьям и так далее. У меня была подсказка, где я смогу встретиться со своей родственной душой и собирался использовать это знание. В итоге я переколесил всю Ленинградскую область, но судьбоносной встречи так и не произошло.

Закрутившись в бурном водовороте универской жизни, мои поездки постепенно сошли на нет. Отныне я решил жить без погонь за соулмейтом.

Войдя в помещение вокзала, я понял, что в кое-чем я крупно просчитался. Люди. Их было _слишком_ много.

Отстояв немаленькую очередь к кассе, я взял билет до Солнечного, решив оттуда отправиться в сторону Комарово через Репино. Выйдет отличная прогулка, заодно подкопчусь пока иду, а то весь бледный как альбинос какой-то. И может даже искупнусь, почему бы и нет.

Я уже чувствовал, как становится жарко в футболке и шортах и поспешил встать под козырек с тенью. Так себе прохлада, но хотя бы без палящих лучей.

Платформа предстала пред моими очами как какой-то бесконечный базар: куда не посмотри, кругом стояли люди всех возрастов и разной степени нагруженности. Сумки (и мои любимые клетчатые, как же без них-то, родимых), тележки, рюкзаки, коробки... Особенно вызвали мое недоумение велосипедисты и люди с колясками, воинствующе настроенные во что бы то ни стало занять свои законные места. Но где? На крыше вагонов разве что. И нет, я не против этих ребят. Просто я ясно увидел масштаб звездеца.

И подъехавший состав не уменьшил его масштабы.

Он ехал с Финляндского вокзала, и сквозь едва открытые окна можно было увидеть степень наполненности вагонов. И я охерел просто. Свободных мест не было от слова совсем. Да и в стоячих я был не сильно уверен.

Не дав себе и дальше стоять столбом и офигевать, я рванул к ближайшим дверям и наудачу первым заскочил в тамбур. Рядом уже стояли какие-то люди, но я даже не успел их рассмотреть, когда все, кто остались за мной, принялись протискиваться в двери. Обезумевшая толпа начала свой рейд на вагон буквально по головам, не обращая внимания на окрики, ругань и другие слова недовольства, звучавшие со всех сторон. Еще немного и автоматические двери сомкнутся, но еще даже пол платформы не зашло. Меня придавило так сильно, что я прижался к стеклу противоположных дверей прямо как в сцене из «Гарри Поттера и узника Азкабана», где Гарри впечатался в окно автобуса «Ночной рыцарь». Вот это я понимаю, отсылочка.

А народ все прибывал и прибывал, силясь прорваться внутрь вагона. О, вот и детская коляска подъехала. Удачи.

Я прикрыл глаза, постаравшись абстрагироваться от происходящего. Внутри состава определенно было на несколько градусов жарче улицы. Плюс тридцать восемь, получается? Что за издевательство.

Когда последняя селедка оказалась в бочке, двери лишь со второго раза закрылись, и мы вроде тронулись. Пока не умом, но это не кажется чем-то нереальным в таких условиях.

Дышать не чем уже на старте, что же будет дальше?

Я постарался вывернуться и оглядеться. Не получилось. Еще и рюкзак мой зацепился за чью-то корзину, вообще супер. И это мы еще до следующей станции даже не доехали.

Спустя пару минут механических голос объявил, что мы прибыли в Озерки, и двери открылись, впуская ничтожную порцию свежего воздуха. И я дальше всех от него. Чудесно.

Но возможно, что высшие силы сегодня услышали именно мой голос, так как пол тамбура и мои соседи вместе со злополучной корзиной вышли на станции. Тогда я поспешил принять более удобное для себя положение спиной к стене почти там же, где я стоял вначале.

Но радость моя не длилась долго.

Четыре, мать их, велосипеда. Четыре. Ну и еще одна кучка людей. Мои глаза сами по себе закатились и едва не сделали вращение подобно игровому автомату.

Кто-то встал рядом со мной, когда велосипедисты решили занять свободные места. А оставшиеся люди еще больше прижали всех друг к другу. Двери закрылись.

Поглядывая на мелькающий за окном зеленый пейзаж, я немного успокоился, так как услышал, что больше никто выходить пока не собирается, а значит, вряд ли у кого-то получится зайти внутрь тамбура. Пусть ищут другой.

Вагон размеренно стучал колесами, лишь изредка учиняя встряску пассажирам на поворотах.

Ехать было утомительно и изнурительно. Пот градом стекал с моих висков. Спина тоже была сырой, и я больше не мог думать ни о чем другом, как о воде, напитках, заливе, да даже о дожде, будь он не ладен.

Как я и думал, на последующих станциях никто не выходил и не заходил.

Однако периодически какое-то движение случалось среди велосипедистов, которые в итоге так задвинули свои велики, что меня и еще одного парня буквально вдавило в угол. Ну, они же вежливо поинтересовались, мол, будет ли кто-нибудь выходить на ближайших остановках, и ответом им было молчание.

Я поднял голову и встретился взглядом с соседом. Это был коротко стриженный темноволосый парень лет двадцати пяти с голубыми глазами, обрамленными густыми ресницами. Он был выше меня почти на голову. В целом выглядел он довольно привлекательно, если так можно было вообще сказать при сложившихся обстоятельствах. Парень, как и я, весь истекал потом, хоть и выглядел почти бодрячком, в отличие от меня.

В противоположность ему у меня были карие глаза и обычные русые волосы, торчащие во все стороны, как бы я их не причесывал. Может, стоит тоже подстричься?

Я первым разорвал наш зрительный контакт и принялся изучать свои кроссовки. Обожаю эти неловкие моменты в тесных пространствах. Интересно, долго еще ехать, а то даже руку не поднять узнать время.

Мой сосед снова отвлек меня от созерцания наших ног, когда оперся рукой о стену на уровне моих глаз. Я вновь уставился в окно, наблюдая за очередными дачными постройками. От жажды я неосознанно начал облизывать губы, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить себе поездку. Готов поспорить, это не укрылось от взгляда парня, что стоял ко мне почти впритык. Из вагона тем временем донесся какой-то шум из голосов. Я равнодушно повернулся в сторону звука, в то время как стриженый как-то резко дернулся, пытаясь с высоты своего роста разглядеть, что же творится в вагоне. И тут случилось невообразимое.

― Не знаешь, контры еще не проходили? ― внезапно спросил у меня мой вынужденный сосед по давке.

― А ты заяц, что ли? ― машинально бросил я в ответ и усмехнулся, как вдруг чуть не упал (хотя из-за моего положения это было бы невозможно, тут уж яблоку негде было упасть, не то что моей тушке), когда до меня медленно, но верно дошли невинные слова незнакомца. Точнее обрушились.

Признаюсь, к этой судьбоносной встрече я оказался абсолютно не готов, хоть и ждал ее всю сознательную жизнь и каждую поездку на электричке.

Это действительно наконец произошло со мной? Серьезно? Охренеть.

― Ну да, я же с Озерков еду, ― улыбаясь, ответил парень, будто это все объясняло.

Но вот он, кажется, понял _истинную_ суть моего вопроса и застыл как вкопанный. Он широко раскрыл свои красивые голубые глаза и неверяще уставился на меня. Глядя снизу вверх прямо в его глаза, на этот раз у меня аж дыхание захватило, какие они у него... завораживающие. Что ж, и тебя с прозрением, родственная душенька.

Мое тело резко ослабло, и я откинулся назад к стене, насколько мне это позволял рюкзак за спиной. В голове неоновыми лампами ярко горела надпись «Это Он!». Словно одурманенный я продолжал смотреть на своего соулмейта, когда зачем-то решил узнать:

― А что там… В Озерках?

― Так там же нет касс, ― прошептал парень, но я прекрасно его услышал, несмотря на стук колес и шум в переполненном вагоне.

Какое-то незнакомое чувство появилось в моей душе, а сердце было готово вот-вот вырваться из грудной клетки. Я был настолько поражен, что больше не мог даже сказать что-то.

Я. Нашел. Своего. Соулмейта.

В электричке.

Я просто не мог поверить своему счастью.

Захотелось крепко обнять стоящего передо мной человека, но силы как будто покинули меня. Все, что я пока мог, лишь жадно вглядываться в черты его лица, навсегда запечатлевая их в своей памяти.

― Это правда ты? ― взволнованно спросил _Он_ , оглядывая меня с головы до ног, и от одного его только взгляда по моему телу прошла приятная дрожь.

Вот значит, _как_ чувствуют себя те, кто нашел друг друга.

― Ну конечно, я, кто же еще, ― глупо хихикнул я, поражаясь своей нелепой реакции.

― Это просто чудо какое-то.

― Ага, ― я все еще лыбился как кот, объевшийся сметаны, но не мог себя винить в этом.

― Я Артем, ― сообщил он куда-то мне в ухо и протянул свободную руку к моей.

― Виктор, ― я немедленно пожал ладонь в ответ, отмечая про себя, что моя половина оказалась левшой, как я и предполагал.

― Очень рад.

― Взаимно.

Мы стояли так какое-то время и просто улыбались как идиоты.

Да сколько можно улыбаться, скажи ему что-нибудь, ну.

― Честно сказать, я даже не мог предположить, с чем связана окажется моя метка, ― весело продолжил Артем, опередив меня. ― И до сегодняшнего дня я ни разу не ездил зайцем, можешь мне поверить.

― Верю. Как и ты можешь мне поверить, что когда я увидел свою метку, стал как какой-то маньяк ездить на электричках, ― искренне рассмеялся я.

Движение в тамбуре заставило нас отвлечься от знакомства друг с другом. Кто-то собирался покинуть вагон, а это значило, что новая волна давки не заставит нас ждать. Несколько человек с детской коляской во главе с боем прорывались к выходу. Голос из динамика провозгласил: «Белоостров».

И тут я понял, что мне выходить уже на следующей, а мы так мало времени провели вместе, и даже не обменялись номерами. И вообще, столько всего хотелось спросить, рассказать и сделать. Я не хотел расставаться с Артемом. Мысль о возможной разлуке сжимала мое сердце тисками.

― Я до Солнечного, а ты где выходишь? ― наконец спросил я, не выдержав потока мыслей.

―Там же, где и ты. Я же заяц, могу поменять свою остановку по щелчку пальцев, ― тихо засмеялся Артем.

Боже, этот смех. Кажется, мое сердце сейчас растает как мороженое в сорокаградусную жару. Не ожидал, что буду так реагировать на соулмейта в первую же встречу. Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, чувствуя, как это парень вызывает во мне настоящую бурю чувств и эмоций, хотя я его даже не знаю.

― Разве у тебя не было никаких своих планов? ― решил уточнить я, мысленно радуясь, что он останется со мной.

― Уже нет. Я наконец встретил родственную душу и быть с тобой для меня важнее всего остального. Не хочу отпускать тебя. Никогда, ― совсем близко проговорил Артем и обхватил мои ладони своими, как бы показывая свои намерения.

― Я тоже не хочу отпускать тебя, ― мне кажется, или я краснею?

― Меня тянет к тебе магнитом, ты тоже это чувствуешь, Вить? ― Артем прижался своим лбом к моему, и я выдохнул в ответ «да».

Мы стояли так до самого Солнечного, и когда, наконец, вышли на свежий воздух, я сразу же бросился в раскрытые объятия Артема.

Мы обнимались посреди выходящей толпы, и, наверное, мешали другим, но в это мгновение кроме нас двоих никого больше не существовало. Ничто не имело значения. Были только он и я. Две родственные души, которые обрели друг друга. Истинное чудо.

Я хотел что-то сказать, но все мысли со свистом вылетели из моей головы. Меня наполнила такая эйфория: Артем прижался губами к моим, и я просто улетел в космос.

Наш поцелуй был неторопливым и изучающим, чувственным и нежным, страстным и пылким. Он дарил мне самое сладкое и волнующее чувство, которое я когда-либо испытывал. Наши языки сплетались в неистовом и опьяняющем танце, заставляя хотеть большего, не ограничиваясь одними поцелуями.

Мы буквально не могли оторваться друг от друга, и лишь спустя неизвестно сколько времени, мы смогли как-то прийти в себя. Кажется, я все еще в космосе.

― Вместе навсегда? ― Артем взял меня за руку, когда мы спускались с платформы.

― Вместе навсегда, ― уверенно заявил я, крепче перехватывая его теплую ладонь.

Впереди нас ждало самое главное и увлекательное путешествие в нашей жизни.

_19.08.2019_


End file.
